


Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Harry Potter is a Tease, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: It's Draco's birthday. He doesn't want to celebrate — or does he?





	Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this yesterday but gave up after about five attempts, repeated rewrites and just generally struggling to come up with anything worth reading ( _I believe last night's unsuccessful writing endeavour was the result of trying too hard..._ ).
> 
> Today, I'd already decided not write Draco a birthday fic but then I unexpectedly good some rather shitty news and desperately needed a bit of distraction from real life.
> 
> Apparently trying too hard kills creativity and tiredness creates a lack of focus.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy, my fellow Gemini and blond person, I hope you had a good one. Thanks for selflessly restoring my sanity. Cheers!
> 
> Peace out.
> 
> Selly x

* * *

Closing and locking the door to his personal quarters behind him, Draco growled and drawing his wand he pointed it at his desk with the very intention of producing a Fire-Making Charm to rid it off all the birthday greeting cards; hundreds of well-wishes from people he barely knew and cared even less about.

He’d been running all over the castle since the early hours of the morning and after a day from hell, spent mostly with dealing with annoying little witches and wizards, know-it-all’s, brats, several incidents of exploding cauldrons, and, of course, the joy of breaking up three separate hallway duels, the absolutely last thing he wanted to do with what was left of his birthday was this; reading birthday cards. Really, the only thing he wanted to do with his evening was to pour himself a large glass of Firewhiskey and then retire to bed.

Vowing to have another polite but firm word with the house elves about delivering such mail to his private chambers, Draco focused and swished his wand or at least attempted to.

“Incen—”

Pausing mid-spell, Draco frowned, then blinked, shook his head, and lowering his wand, he crossed the room and stopped right in front of his grand black mahogany desk. He stared at the single red cupcake with its golden cupcake liner. The sight of the broomstick-shaped candle, or at least Draco presumed it was a candle, in the centre, gently tugged at the corners of his mouth and it curled into an involuntary smile.

There was only one person in the whole wide world who was brash enough to gift him a Gryffindor-themed cupcake for his birthday and sheathing his wand, Draco gently pushed the cupcake aside and picked up the bright-red envelope underneath. Discounting most of his students, there was only one other person he knew who had a completely indecipherable hieroglyphic scrawl and that person was none other than Harry Potter.

Draco’s smile grew into a dirty smirk but he resolutely refrained from getting his hopes up. Instead, he reached for his mail opener, a small silver dagger with an emerald-studded hilt, and expertly opened the envelope.

Inside he found a single white card which was completely empty.

He turned it over but the back was also empty.

A frown quickly replaced his smirk and he was about to place the card and the envelope back down on his desk when he heard the door to his bedroom open and the floorboards creak.

Whirling around, Draco just about managed to stop himself from drawing his wand again. Somehow, he also managed to his jaw from dropping to the floor as he, quite unexpectedly, found himself face to face with Harry Potter, who was casually leaning against the doorframe, sipping on a glass of Firewhiskey.

“Hullo. Thought I’d change things up a little this year and deliver your card in person. You don’t mind, do you?”

Draco swallowed hard and unable to find the right words, he temporarily settled for staring at Harry.

His body instantly reacted to both Harry’s sly smirk and the fact that he was completely naked and quite obviously hard which let Draco believe that Harry was rather pleased to see him, or at least Harry’s cock was rather pleased to see him. Either way was fine with him.

Draco’s mouth filled with saliva and he swallowed again and after giving Harry a proper, and very appreciative, once-over, he slowly, and with much difficulty, dragged his eyes back up to meet Harry’s intensely emerald-green ones. They twinkled with mischief and grateful that he was still wearing his robes, Draco shifted somewhat uncomfortably. His trousers were suddenly decidedly too tight, especially around his crotch.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Harry’s teasing words floated through the room and Draco unabashedly licked his lips at the sight of Harry’s naked body, so gloriously on display for him and only him, then forced himself to stop acting like a complete buffoon and answer Harry’s question.

“No.”

“Good. Want to join me? I brought you a gift.”

“What gift?”

Draco croaked and with a frown, he cleared his throat in a rather pathetic attempt to exude a resemblance of self-control. It was decidedly difficult to keep his wits about him when Harry was lounging about his private quarters in nothing but his birthday suit, showing off his hard muscles and tanned skin.

Harry laughed.

The sound reverberated around the room and a jolt of energy zapped down Draco’s spine, making him stand up that little bit straighter.

“That would be telling, Malfoy. You’ll just have to come to bed with me and find it yourself. That is, if there’s something to find, because, maybe, just maybe, I’m the gift.”

Ordinarily, Draco would have made a sassy retort in response to Harry’s unbelievable, but sexy, arrogance, however, Draco was presently not in full control of all his faculties and so he settled for a change of subject.

“I— You said— I thought— I thought you were in Russia for the week.”

Harry laughed again, then gave him a very suggestive look that made Draco shudder.

“Obviously I’m not. Honestly, Malfoy, for a Slytherin you are completely and utterly gullible, do you know that? It’s a little embarrassing. Best make sure not to let this little weakness of yours become public knowledge. It would be rather counterproductive to you maintaining your Slytherin Ice Prince image.”

Draco growled and glaring icy death daggers at Harry as he started towards him but stopped when Harry held up his free hand.

“Nuh-huh, Draco. Since I’m naked, the only way you’re coming to bed with me is if you’re naked too.”

“Potter! In case you forgot, those are my bedchambers.”

“I didn’t, however, you seem to have forgotten that you’re my husband, which means I make the rules. Now, be a good birthday boy and strip before I use my wand and do it for you. I didn’t feign dragon pox to delay my business trip just so I get to spend an evening admiring your appalling Potions’ Master robes.”

Feeling rather insulted, though not irked enough to consider drawing his wand and hexing Harry, Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and defiantly held Harry’s gaze.

“I’ll have you know that these are tailormade robes.”

“Lovely. I still don’t care. You look better naked and you know it. Now be good and strip.”

“Bossy.”

Harry chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you complaining?”

“Yes. As you just so wonderfully pointed out I’m the birthday boy. I should be allowed to make the rules.”

Harry smirked and Draco firmly ignored the fact that his lopsided grin made his heart flutter.

“You can. _After_ you strip, that is,” Harry said.

Draco opened his mouth to make some sort of sassy retort but Harry cut in before he’d even managed to utter the first syllable.

“Let me give you an incentive, Malfoy. I’ve got to leave tomorrow morning but before I do, I’d really quite like to celebrate your birthday with you, if it’s all the same to you.”

Draco shook his head. He couldn’t quite suppress the chuckle that escaped past his lips.

“You and I have been married for way too long, you’re such a mouthy git.”

Harry laughed.

“Your own fault for not putting my mouth to better use, Malfoy.”

Somehow that seemed to spur Draco into action and undoing the clasp that held his robes together, he took them off and carelessly tossed them onto his desk. He took his shoes off, unbuttoned his shirt and as he slipped out of it, he also toed his socks off, then undid his trousers and took those and his boxer briefs off in one swift motion. His hard cock sprung free and he hissed, tossed his clothes aside and walking across the room, he stopped right in front of Harry, who smiled and offered him his drink.

Draco took the tumbler from him and taking a few small sips from the highly potent amber liquid inside, he held Harry’s gaze.

“Happy Birthday, my love.”

Harry spoke quietly, his voice soft and somewhat husky. Draco’s cock twitched in response and he was about to open his mouth to finally confirm whether Harry was his present or whether he’d gotten him a gift but Harry shook his head and pulled him into a kiss instead.

As their lips connected, Draco found himself dragged into his spacious bedroom and was vaguely aware of Harry kicking the door shut.

Several steps later, they both tumbled onto the bed and after rolling about the large four-poster bed, passionately kissing, and touching, Draco eventually found himself flat on his back with Harry straddling his hips and bracing himself on his arms on either side of his head.

He smiled and leant down.

Draco felt his hot breath tickling his face and lips.

“I wouldn’t have missed it, not your birthday, never that,” he whispered.

“I know,” Draco murmured. “Thank you.”


End file.
